


雪乡

by lydia_hm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydia_hm/pseuds/lydia_hm
Summary: 一架大雪橇滑过加伊的身边,大雪橇上的人对加伊笑,原来她就是全身闪着白光,非常有名的冰雪皇后.她的皮帽皮靴全是用白雪做的,冰雪皇后对加伊说:来吧!到我的皮衣里暖和暖和,加伊钻进了冰雪皇后的皮大衣里,她在加伊的头上吻了一下说:现在你不冷了吧!他感到冰雪皇后的吻像一块冰放在他的心里,于是他就把所有事情都忘记了.冰雪皇后让他坐在大雪橇上,带着他一起飞向天空.





	雪乡

 

00

郑允浩收到来自瑞士的邀请函的时候，天色阴沉，似乎要下雪了。

他对着邀请函沉吟许久，决定不接受这个邀请。郑允浩有些怅然若失，他很喜欢瑞士的雪山，也很喜欢瑞士的巧克力。

院子里已经开始泛白，十一月的北海道已经飘起了雪花，桌子上的白色恋人一口也没吃，杯子里的可可也不再冒着热气。郑允浩把邀请函扔进垃圾桶，将凉了的可可倒进下水道，为自己重新泡了一杯咖啡。

01

"格尔达唱起从前加伊最爱听的歌，加伊听到歌声，忽然大哭起来。热泪也融出了在他眼里的碎片渣，他终于认出格尔达，他们紧紧拥抱着，当他们疲倦躺下时，两人刚好形成了“永恒”的图案。加伊现在自由了！他挽起格尔达的手，一起走出冰雪皇后的宫殿。"

沈昌珉读着安徒生的童话，拿余光扫刚洗完澡的某人。健美的身体隐藏在浴袍下蠢蠢欲动，沈昌珉不由得咽了口口水。

鲜美的肉体和童话故事，完全不是同一回事。

"冰雪皇后的故事？"郑允浩一边擦头发一边靠沈昌珉腿上，"吃完早饭我们去滑雪？"

"不，不去。"沈昌珉放下童话书捶了捶十分酸痛的腰，端起咖啡叹了口气。郑允浩似迷惑又似了悟，挑了一边的眉，嘴角上滑成一个好看的弧度，"沈大公子百忙之中抽出时间来北海道，只是为了坐在雪山顶上读童话故事吗？"

沈昌珉闻言耳朵尖红了一片，他恶狠狠的拿着靠枕想捂死郑允浩，看着躺在自己腿上那张俊脸又舍不得下狠手。

沈昌珉活的娇贵，知冷怕热。要是捂死了这个王八蛋，今天夜里谁给他暖床。

02

他们还是去滑了雪，郑允浩带着沈昌珉从山顶滑落，沈昌珉紧紧的箍住郑允浩的腰，耳畔是山顶呼啸的风。

"格尔达是这样带着加伊离开冰雪皇后的宫殿的吗？"回到沈昌珉家的山顶别墅，郑允浩做的第一件事就是打开空调，沈昌珉则把自己扔进一堆毯子里打哆嗦。他拒绝了平日常喝的咖啡，从海拔一千米的高峰上超速下滑让他的心脏跳动的太厉害，是因为滑雪的刺激让肾上腺素升高了，沈昌珉是这么认为的。

绝对不是因为抱着郑允浩。

而眼下郑允浩的问题让他有点无奈和心虚，对于童话故事而言，只需要知道小男孩和小女孩最终幸福快乐的生活在一起就好。至于其他的，全都无关痛痒，谁会在意小女孩是如何载着小男孩逃之夭夭的呢。

"其实我一直不喜欢这个故事。"许久得不到回应的郑允浩给自己冲了一杯热可可，窝在沙发里若有所思，"小男孩被魔镜碎片所蒙蔽，跟着冰雪皇后去了她的宫殿。冰雪皇后可什么事都没做，最后却还是失去了跟随着她的小男孩。"

沈昌珉咬着唇，郑允浩这句话很显然意有所指，这是个明晃晃的陷阱，可沈昌珉不能不往下跳。生存还是毁灭，这是这问题，而沈昌珉选择毁灭。

于是他凑上去狠狠的咬住郑允浩的嘴唇，郑允浩痛的轻呼一声，却不推开行凶的人，反而把人压到身下，加重了这个带着铁锈味道的吻。

他们在客厅里吻得难舍难分，不知什么时候两人辗转到了床上，郑允浩沿着沈昌珉脖颈一路吻到小腹，在密集又温柔的攻势下沈昌珉早已哭成泪人。要紧关头郑允浩突然退了出来，沈昌珉急得搂住郑允浩的脖子自己往前凑。郑允浩看着沈昌珉已经迷茫失控的眼神，语气冷酷又温柔，"沈昌珉，你的格尔达，也会这样带你走吗？"

沈昌珉瞬间浑身僵硬，如坠冰窟。他仿佛失去了全部的力气，若非郑允浩托住了他的躯体，他简直要栽倒在床上。

宇宙的爆炸完成在一瞬间，在此之前的宇宙一片寂静，尽管在此之后生命出现，繁衍生息，但是对于浩瀚的宇宙，这点声音又能算什么，如同一滴水跌进大海，只泛起一片涟漪后平静的无声无息。

热闹喧嚣，华丽夺目，只在爆炸的那一瞬。

沈昌珉只停顿了一瞬，又重新揽住郑允浩的脖子吻上去，嘴角的伤口已经结痂，细腻的触感上是粗糙的突兀。

那一瞬便是永恒。

03

郑允浩在大学迎新的晚会上第一次见到林潜乐，她坐在沈昌珉旁边，挽着沈昌珉的胳膊，正大光明，语笑嫣然。

彼时沈昌珉虽然还是一个刚进大学的毛头小子，青但松沈家长男的身份让他有了比常人多的多的阅历。林潜乐也毫不逊色，她身材高挑，在一米八六的沈昌珉身边丝毫没有被压制的感觉。眉眼大气，声音爽朗，带着阳光的味道，和沈昌珉宛若金童玉女，看的郑允浩有些恍惚。

般配，这是他此刻脑子里唯二的想法。

至于剩下那一个——佛曰，不可说。

他冲着沈昌珉挤眉弄眼，"学弟，上学还带着家属？"沈昌珉仿佛一只成功偷到了鱼的猫，笑的眉眼弯弯，"是呀前辈，我女朋友漂亮吧。"

郑允浩点头，默默的点了一根烟，沈昌珉神色一动，鼻翼一扇一扇的，大大的眼睛对着林潜乐眨呀眨。林潜乐面露无奈，"只许抽一根。"得了赦令的沈昌珉笑眯眯的叼着烟低头问郑允浩借火，郑允浩看着学弟茂密的头发，觉得这个小孩真好看。

比林潜乐好看。

不可说的想法又占据了郑允浩的脑内，正直好青年郑允浩生平第一次唾弃自己的猥琐。

04

郑允浩是法律系，沈昌珉学的是编导，两个人的交集只有他们都参加了保龄球社，平日的训练让两个人渐渐多了些对对方的了解，但也仅限于是普通朋友的程度。所以郑允浩挡在被喝醉了的混混们堵在学校外面的小路上的沈昌珉前面时，沈昌珉觉得可能是自己眼花做梦。

果然还是要少熬夜啊少熬夜。

但是梦好像也不会用合气道打跑那群无赖哈？

"前辈还真是好身手。"沈昌珉一说话，郑允浩就闻到了他嘴里浓重的酒气。沈昌珉一把搂住郑允浩的脖子，"嗳，前辈你可真强，我可以叫你哥么？允浩哥？"

俨然一副失去了理智的样子，倒是脸不红心不跳，一点也看不出是来是个醉鬼。

"你还能走路么？"回答郑允浩的却是一声闷响，沈昌珉已经跌坐在地上，抠着郑允浩的大腿试图站起来。

"呀你别抠了——"沈酒鬼听不到，沈酒鬼就要扣郑前辈的腿。

再这么下去就要出事了，郑允浩强压住心里一股邪火，绝望地把沈昌珉扛在背上，有点奇怪林潜乐为什么没跟在沈昌珉身边。他头痛的想，是该把沈昌珉送林潜乐那里还是送回他宿舍，或者干脆带回自己宿舍？把自己撩起来了就得负责吧？这个一米八的孩子尽管看上去很瘦，仍然比他想象中重很多，郑允浩有点吃力的背着沈昌珉，沿着小路慢慢往学校走。

郑允浩觉得背上沉甸甸的，偏喝醉的小孩还不老实，咿咿呀呀张牙舞爪，修长的手无意识的滑过郑允浩的脸颊，郑允浩更加难以自持。理智告诉郑允浩应该把沈昌珉送到编导系的宿舍，想到这里郑允浩不由得放慢了脚步。

毕竟扛着美人的机会可不多，说不定这辈子就这么一次。

这条路如果能走一辈子，该有多好。

"为什么自己跑出来喝酒了呢？"郑允浩终于问出了这个问题，大概是和林潜乐吵架了，他竟有些期待沈昌珉抱怨林潜乐的不好——仿佛情妇在期待出轨的丈夫嫌弃原配。

这他妈什么比喻？郑允浩在心里毫不留情地吐槽了自己一句。

"我就是想喝酒怎么了，我还能再喝，哈，我还要喝……"沈昌珉精神早已离家出走，他语无伦次的只嘟囔着要酒，郑允浩又好气又好笑，只得背着小孩继续走，谁知小孩像打开了话匣子一路叭叭说个不停，却根本听不懂他在说什么。

郑允浩听的烦了，想叫小孩闭嘴，可他隐约听到了自己的名字，便打起十二万分的精神去听——

"允浩嗝，哥，嗝，很帅气……"

"那么多前辈里一眼就看到允，嗝，浩哥了……"

"允浩哥比潜乐还好看……"

郑允浩有点心酸，他不知道自己是怎么了，只得加快了回学校的脚步。

"潜乐不喜欢，嗝，我，嗝，喝酒……"

"啤酒特别好喝，嗝，允浩哥喜欢吗……"

喜欢，郑允浩听见自己的声音，缥缈的好像从天边传来，你喜欢的我都喜欢。

他又听到沈昌珉的声音，恍若平地惊雷。

"哥喜欢的话，要不要尝尝？"

05

为什么会喜欢上郑允浩呢。沈昌珉坐在客厅里看着林潜乐在厨房为他熬醒酒汤忙碌的背影，心情苦涩，还带着强烈的负罪感，让他有些头痛。

他想起昨天喝醉的夜晚，想起路灯下的郑允浩额头上的汗珠亮晶晶的，郑允浩身上有股好闻的味道，好像阳光下的大海，清新迷人。

还有带着血腥气的吻，被咬破的嘴唇湿漉漉的，口腔里夹杂着德国啤酒的苦涩和醇香。

我喜欢你，沈昌珉揪着郑允浩的衣领，用头死死的抵住郑允浩的脖子告白，我喜欢你。他做好了被郑允浩一脚踢开的准备，带着壮士扼腕的决心撬开郑允浩的牙齿，为此不惜划伤了自己的舌头，等他因为激吻喘不过气而不得不放开郑允浩时，他看到了郑允浩眼睛里复杂的神采。

惊讶与包容齐飞，喜悦共绝望一色。

不巧，我也喜欢你。郑允浩回吻了过去，两个人纠缠在一起，在夜色的保护下难舍难分。

回忆到这里沈昌珉不禁捂脸，喝醉了的自己竟然对郑允浩失去了全部的抵抗力。

"头还疼吗？"林潜乐把熬了三个小时的醒酒汤放在沈昌珉面前的茶几上，皱着眉头嗔怪，"早就说过让你在学校外面不要喝酒，你也是答应了的，结果又背着我溜出去。"

"啊，抱歉，我会注意的。"沈昌珉端起醒酒汤一饮而尽，林潜乐已经将纸巾递了过来。他一边擦嘴一边看着自己的青梅竹马，一如既往地温柔体贴，她从小就对自己这样好。自己也很喜欢她，知道两家父母给他们定了亲事的时候也是真心实意的高兴，那时候自己也曾暗暗发誓要一辈子对林潜乐好。

怎么就喜欢上了一个男人呢？

不，不对，沈昌珉觉得头更疼了。

他不喜欢男人，他只是喜欢上了郑允浩。

沈昌珉不敢再直视林潜乐，推说自己累了，回到自己的房间关上了门。

林潜乐站在客厅里，阳光透过窗户照进客厅，把少女的影子拉的很长。

少女站在那一动不动，好像要被影子吞噬。

06

沈昌珉把自己扔在床上看着天花板出神，精神出轨的罪恶感让他厌弃自己，以至于他带着逃避的意味放任自己回味昨晚那个甜美又罪恶的吻。

昨晚郑允浩用力推开他的时候，他甚至还有些迷茫。

"昌珉，我们不能这样。"郑允浩的声音冷静中透着极淡的恐惧，"我会给潜乐打电话，让她带你回去。"

听到未婚妻的名字，沈昌珉仿佛被人卸掉了所有的力气，双腿一软跌坐在地，理智回到了他身体里。他终于想起来他是个有未婚妻的人，他刚刚还亲了一个男人。

他抬头看着郑允浩，那个男人正在给自己的未婚妻通话，语气平静看不出一丝不对，甚至还轻笑了两声表示沈昌珉酒品很好不哭不闹。

林潜乐在电话那头向郑允浩道谢，并说会去找他们然后把沈昌珉带回他们校外的房子。郑允浩麻木的想，应该是他跟被无辜被绿的林潜乐道歉才是。挂掉电话后他沉默的和沈昌珉对视，好像要把沈昌珉印在自己眼睛里。

不知不觉中沈昌珉的眼睛已经红了一圈，泪水在眼眶里打转就是不掉下来，洁白的牙齿咬住下嘴唇，整个一副弱小可怜又无助的样子。

"郑允浩。"沈昌珉吸了吸鼻子，"就这样了？"

郑允浩蹲下身来，与沈昌珉平视，"林潜乐快来了，你不应该让你的未婚妻担心你的。"

"她爱你，你也爱她，我们之间只是一个不怎么美丽的错误。"

沈昌珉泪眼朦胧的看着与夜色几乎融为一体的男人，他看上去非常清醒和理智。沈昌珉在心里骂娘，他真是爱死了郑允浩这个理智的样子，他也恨极了郑允浩的清醒。

林潜乐很快赶到，她把沈昌珉拖进车里给他盖上一条毯子，然后回身向郑允浩道谢。即便是眉眼里有藏不住的焦急，举止也还是大家闺秀的落落大方，在郑允浩礼貌的谢绝了去他们家留宿的邀请后她慢慢把车开出郑允浩的视线，行事一点挑不出错来。

郑允浩看着渐行渐远的车尾灯，不由得感叹林潜乐真是万里挑一的好孩子，配得上沈昌珉。

自己才是配不上还会拖累沈昌珉，让他可能遭人非议的那一个。可纵使什么都明白，郑允浩攥紧双拳，到底意难平。

07

敲门声把沈昌珉的思绪拽回当下，隔着门林潜乐温柔的询问沈昌珉想吃什么晚饭，沈昌珉胡乱的回答都行，门那边又恢复了安静。

天完全黑下来，在林潜乐通知开饭后，沈昌珉走出房间，毫不意外的看到了餐桌上的安东炖鸡和卡布里沙拉，还有一瓶82的红酒。

是他熟悉的，喜爱的口味。

沈昌珉摇晃着杯子里的葡萄酒，一边吃一边听林潜乐笑吟吟的说家常，他情不自禁的握住林潜乐的手。细腻光滑的触感，还有他熟悉的温度。他曾握着这双手走过一条又一条铁轨，看过一夜又一夜的星空。他们从小结伴长大，耳鬓厮磨。成年以后两个沈家林家要求他们联姻，沈昌珉的父亲曾一脸严肃的告诉沈昌珉不必为了家族牺牲他的爱情，沈昌珉只是握着那双手，对着它的主人傻呵呵的笑，把订婚戒指亲手戴到那双手上。

我怎么会不爱潜乐，沈昌珉近乎绝望的想，可是我也爱上了郑允浩，郑允浩也爱上了我，这毋庸置疑。

就像伊甸园里的禁果，明知不可以沾染，还是抵挡不住那甜美的诱惑。

07

后来的日子里两个人依旧不经常见面，偶尔在保龄球厅遇到了，也是正大光明的打招呼，是不是还会和对方battle球技，正直的不行。

只是丹凤眼中一抹柔情，发丝下耳尖一抹嫣红，瞒得了旁人，瞒不过彼此。两个人都不动声色，保持着表面的平静，夜深时两人又都翻来覆去睡不着觉。郑允浩躺在宿舍的床上猜测沈昌白天又干什么，一想到沈昌珉现在正躺在林潜乐身边，一颗心就能酸涩的拧出水来。一直都是长辈嘴里别人家孩子的郑允浩，嫉妒起林潜乐的性别来。沈昌珉躺在林潜乐身边，被负罪感和着了魔的思念交错攻击。他内心有一种异样的悸动，愧疚使他不愿意回忆那个狼狈的夜晚，闭上眼却总是想起那个带着阳光和盐的味道的吻，沈昌珉竟开始嫉妒醉酒那晚的自己。

虽然狼狈不堪，却实打实的感受到了郑允浩的肩膀，宽厚坚实，带着热情的力量。

这样诡异的平静局面，终于被沈昌珉派发的喜糖打破。婚期既定，沈昌珉也给保龄球社的人发了喜糖，独独漏了郑允浩。

沈昌珉不希望郑允浩触景伤情，内心却仍有一丝期待郑允浩会亲自找他质问。

是以被堵在保龄球社的厕所里时，沈昌珉的心里竟然有点甜，当然，如果场景不是那么狗血的厕所的话，还能更甜一点。

郑允浩凑上身来，沈昌珉很没出息的咽了口口水。他发现自己对自己的嫉妒在这一刻消失殆尽。郑允浩抚摸着沈昌珉的眉骨，语气凉薄:"沈昌珉，你觉得我就这么脆弱，连袋喜糖都不承受不起么？"

沈昌珉自然听得出声音里的讽刺，他挑起一边眉毛，"在我喝醉了的时候你尚不敢继续，你凭什么让我觉得你坚强。"

"允浩哥，我还有两个月就要和潜乐结婚了，这个月的月底我会独自去北海道滑雪享受最后的单身时光，不想再节外生枝，哥保重。"

沈昌珉言罢，潇洒的转身就走，不去看郑允浩陷入沉思的脸。在看不见的地方他握紧双拳，这是他最后的放纵，也是给郑允浩最后一次的机会，不知道郑允浩会如何抉择。

将郑允浩置于道德与欲望的两难之地，无疑是自私的，沈昌珉闭上眼，祈求上天和郑允浩原谅自己的疯狂和自私。

08

所以在首尔飞北海道机场的相遇，不是什么命运的安排，而是有人刻意在等。

上飞机之前沈昌珉没有问郑允浩为什么会来，郑允浩沉默把沈昌珉的行李接过来提在手里，心想前路就算是地狱尽头，也愿意和沈昌珉共受业火，放纵自己爱一次。

一次就好，之后相忘于江湖，一次便是永恒。

09

郑允浩和沈昌珉到达沈家在北海道为沈昌珉置办的雪顶别墅时，天已经黑了，雪地反射的光也不再明朗。两个又冷又饿饥寒交迫完全不会做饭的人瘫在沙发上，看着冰箱里的食材大眼瞪小眼。

"呀沈昌珉！"郑允浩有些不满，"你丫诱拐我来是想饿死我吗？"沈昌珉看着大爷一样躺的四仰八叉的人就来气，怒从心头起恶向胆边生，"爷平常都有人伺候着，倒是你一个孤家寡人竟然不会做饭。"

郑允浩怦然心梗，无力反驳，一张俊脸被憋的五光十色。他愤愤的想沈昌珉这厮自己不怕死提到林潜乐，就别怪一会床上他郑允浩翻脸不认人。

沈昌珉挠挠自己一头的卷毛，叹了口气站起来往厨房走，郑允浩惊讶，"你要挑战做饭么昌珉老师。"昌珉老师翻了个白眼头也不回，"我是怕你饿红了眼吃我。"话音未落后背已经感受到了肉体的温度，郑允浩含住怀里人的耳垂，"我吃饱了再吃你。"

在交往中沈昌珉从来都是强势的那一个，哪里听过这种调戏。沈昌珉慌慌张张地把郑允浩推出厨房，关上门听到郑允浩没品的三段式大笑。

10

说是做饭，沈昌珉也只是煮了两袋拉面而已。他根据自己的口味放了很多辣椒，郑允浩却吃不了太辣，吐着舌头用不停的喝水侧面表示不满，沈昌珉翻了个白眼，在心底暗暗记下了。

吃过饭郑允浩主动去洗碗，沈昌珉痴痴的看着看着郑允浩的背影，觉得喜欢上这么一个尤物自己也不算太差劲。直到郑允浩洗完碗，沈昌珉还是一副傻愣愣的样子，看着郑允浩过来，别过头去看窗外。

"沈昌珉，我比外面好看。" 郑允浩拿着一个盒子和一个瓶子在沈昌珉眼前晃，成功的让沈昌珉回神。待他看清郑允浩手里的两样东西东西，羞得小脸通红。

是一盒安全套和一瓶润滑剂。

"我们回房间再开始？"这已经是沈昌珉最后的挣扎，郑允浩轻笑一声，把人打横抱起，轻轻扔到卧室的床上。

11

郑允浩看出沈昌珉有些紧张，下床关掉了房间的灯。黑暗给了沈昌珉极大的安全感，他有些感激郑允浩的体贴，咬咬牙后带着回报的意味伸手揽住郑允浩的脖子。

郑允浩小腹一紧，瞳孔一震，低头吻了过去。沈昌珉被亲的头晕目眩，熟悉的阳光和大海的味道让他很满意，他急不可耐的解郑允浩的扣子。黑暗中他看不见郑允浩的脸，只听见郑允浩带着笑的声音，"昌珉，这么急切，你不怕痛么。"他愕然，突然明白今时不同往日，又有些瑟缩。

郑允浩轻轻的顺着耳垂亲吻至脖颈，舌尖在脖子上留下细细的痕迹，一双手不老实的脱掉沈昌珉的衣服，挑弄小孩胸前的两点，嘴里不停的说着骚话，"沈昌珉，第一次被一个男人干，你好像很期待啊。"

沈昌珉面红耳赤，想说点什么，郑允浩却不给他这个机会，一口咬住沈昌珉的喉结。

原子弹在沈昌珉脑子里炸成一朵蘑菇云，还没反应过来突然下体一凉，一只温热的手已经在轻轻揉动那个隐秘的地方，一点一点往里探索。沈昌珉紧张的打哆嗦，战栗着搂着郑允浩的脖子，他知道郑允浩在帮他做扩张，咬了咬舌尖让自己重新清醒起来。

"昌珉，别咬自己。"郑允浩并没有忽视沈昌珉的小动作，他温柔的抚摸沈昌珉的锁骨，"要咬就咬我。"

这可是你说的，沈昌珉颤巍巍的抱着郑允浩，一口咬住郑允浩的乳头，郑允浩浅呼一声，沈昌珉立刻觉得小腹被什么东西抵住了。

"咬哪里不好——你偏要——"

手指已经进去了三根，郑允浩温柔的在沈昌珉耳边呢喃，把硬的发疼的自己慢慢送进沈昌珉的身体里，"第一次会很痛，不要忍着，叫出来。"

痛，极痛，撕裂一样的痛。痛的沈昌珉眼泪都出来了，他听郑允浩的话，顺应着本能叫出声来，痛苦的呐喊硬是被他叫的千回百转，带着请求的风情。郑允浩生怕沈昌珉受伤，已经强忍着欲望做足了准备，却仍然担心沈昌珉无法承受即将到来的痛苦与极乐。

突然，沈昌珉一激灵，闷哼一声，张嘴说不出话来。郑允浩知道自己找到了地方，开始小心翼翼的进攻。他温柔的问沈昌珉需不需要慢一点，沈昌珉的眼泪顺着脸颊吧嗒吧嗒掉进枕头里。

在郑允浩进来的一瞬间，沈昌珉就痛的想骂人，他委屈的要死——自己也是有未婚妻的人，过去的二十年人生一直正直，中规中矩，何曾想有朝一日会在一个男人身下婉转承欢。可他感受到了，他在一片昏沉中茫然地挺起腰来，追逐着身前火花一样绽放的快感。他正被撩拨，他听着暧昧的水声，他看着郑允浩赤裸的胸膛，他尝着自己和郑允浩的滋味，而天啊，他品着，他品着无限的滋味，浑身上下，郑允浩似乎无所不在，又似乎只是专注地研磨着最令他发狂的那点，而他听着，他听着重重叠叠的喘息，他从不知道他的声音可以这样绵软这样天真，能这样慌张这样无措，他眼前发花思绪紊乱，紧接着脑际轰然一片，他听见自己喘息，“允浩哥，哥，进来点，再进来点……”

他颤抖着迎合郑允浩，郑允浩眼里不加掩饰的惊喜又给了他说话的力量，他说——

"郑允浩，你要是让我明天还能下床，你他妈就不是个男人。"

郑允浩不再犹豫，一个挺身，让空虚与充实交替着肆意凌虐沈昌珉，沈昌珉觉得自己的肉体好像大海中的一叶小舟，在狂风暴雨的打击下随时可能粉身碎骨。

他的指甲深深嵌入郑允浩的脊背，似乎要把巨大的填充感通过之间与郑允浩产生共鸣，郑允浩又一次冲锋占据高地，沈昌珉惊叫一声，窒息和失重感占据全身，在天雷勾地火中他射了出来。

他泪眼朦胧的看着郑允浩，那个男人在最后要射的关头退了出来，尽管戴着套，他还是怕留在自己身体里。眼泪顺着脸颊流进枕巾里，他爱死了这个冷静理智又爱他入骨的男人。

12

清理完之后的郑允浩被贤者时间击倒，沉浸在自我厌弃中的男人眉头紧锁。沈昌珉抬手抚摸男人锋利的眉峰，突然想起一个问题。

"郑允浩，你这是第几次上一个男人。"郑允浩愕然，不知道沈昌珉为什么会突然问这个问题，他捂住心口，"第一次，你是第一个也是最后一个。"

沈昌珉挑起左边眉毛，"第一次你就知道用润滑剂和扩张了？"郑允浩有些不好意思，"我做了些功课。"

沈昌珉右边眉毛也挑了起来，"你他妈不学学如何做饭，倒是学了如何吃我？"

"……"

"你个王八蛋，说话！"

"我他妈怎么知道你他妈不会做饭的！"

13

"加伊，帮我倒杯咖啡。"

沈昌珉翻个白眼，把热可可砸在桌子上:"没有你的咖啡只有可可，初丁口味不配喝咖啡，别叫我加伊。"

郑允浩充耳不闻，端起可可喝了一口，心满意足的窝在沙发里。一米八的大男人在粉红毯子里缩成一个小球，看上去像一个新鲜的草莓，令人垂涎欲滴。

只可惜这个草莓切开是黑的，一点都不可爱。沈昌珉喝着卡布奇诺看窗外，无意识的用舌头舔去嘴唇上沾到的泡沫。郑允浩把一切收入眼底，喉结忍不住的上下翻滚。

"加伊。"郑允浩走过去，把沈昌珉搂进怀里，丝毫不在意裤子被杯子里洒出来的咖啡弄脏。他轻轻贴近被禁锢在怀里的人的耳朵，用气声说:"你可真好看。"

沈昌珉胃里一阵抽搐，他几乎是生理性的排斥加伊这个名字，这仿佛是在提醒他眼下肥皂泡一样的幸福全部建立在他道德的自我放逐之上。

偷吃了糖果的小孩，甜蜜过后总会迎来狂风暴雨般的责骂。

14

郑允浩没有兴趣与沈昌珉讨论道德问题，从坐上飞北海道的航班那一刻起，他就如同扑火的飞蛾，责任与道德都不敢去想。他们来到北海道已经快一周了，这几天他们不问世事，不谈过去，不想未来，自我封闭在这偷来的时光里。

这两个有理性有修养的人夜夜笙歌，白天却从不做出格的事，偶尔天气晴朗时两个人会出去滑雪，更多的则是待在家里。

同居生活并没有想象中的和睦，两个人的生活习性如同极与极，郑允浩受不了沈昌珉的冷清和他名门少爷的自傲，沈昌珉则对郑允浩大大咧咧的生活习惯嗤之以鼻。这段见不得光的感情绝无可能有好结果，对此心知肚明的两个人便丝毫没有顾及的相互争吵讽刺，吵到歇斯底里时郑允浩不由得反思自己脑子究竟是被驴踢了还是被门挤了，要和一个订了婚的男人逃到北海道吵架。吵过架后两个人一个抱着手机一个抱着书，谁也不理谁。最后的结局往往是沈昌珉走进厨房，端着不怎么好吃的饭出来，郑允浩认错，两个人坐在餐桌旁吃饭，重修旧好。

自从郑允浩险些炸了厨房后，沈昌珉就禁止他进入厨房，尽管从小到大都有人伺候的沈昌珉以前也从未做过饭，这几天无论吵架吵的多么厉害，郑允浩也都没饿着。

饭里也没有了辣椒的一席之地。

不辣也不太好吃的饭，还有用了一盒又一盒的套，也许就是郑允浩冒天下之大不韪和有妇之夫在北海道吵架和做爱的全部意义。

15

"别再叫我加伊了。"沈昌珉有气无力的想推开郑允浩，却挣不开郑允浩束缚，咖啡被打翻在地毯上，留下黑褐色的污渍。

"昌珉，我们在这里第几天了？第五天？还是第六天？"

"今天第六天了。"沈昌珉隐约有些不安，他用询问的眼神的看着郑允浩，郑允浩似笑非笑。

"今天中午我来做饭。"是个肯定句结尾，郑允浩转身走进厨房，干净利落。

"我说过，你最好不要进厨房。"也是个肯定句结尾，带着威胁的意味，郑允浩却连头也没回只留给沈昌珉一个背影。沈昌珉抱起一个靠枕，计算着砸到郑允浩的后脑勺所需要的力度。

"我做你喜欢吃的炖鸡，我知道你喜欢把蔬菜切成一样大小，不喜欢放香菇，鸡肉要实现用料酒去腥，我会尽力做到的。"

靠枕从沈昌珉手里滑落。

"醋用红醋三勺，青阳辣椒要两根，米饭就不用庆阳哦了，用新潟的米怎么样？"郑允浩倚在厨房的门上，回过头看着沈昌珉惨白的脸似笑非笑。

沈昌珉缓缓开口:"你不喜欢吃辣。"

"可是你喜欢，"郑允浩绽开一个温暖的笑容，"我努力做出你平日喜欢的口味来。"

16

虽说是午饭，但郑允浩从厨房端出炖鸡时天色已经变暗，沈昌珉垂着头看不见表情，他一直抱着膝盖窝在沙发里，不知道在想什么。昌珉一定很饿了，郑允浩一边摆盘一边想，他是个一天能吃八顿饭的孩子啊。

"昌珉，尝尝我做的饭。"

沈昌珉一动不动，郑允浩也不管他，自己在餐桌前坐下，自顾自的说：

"用刀切蔬菜比我想象的容易，只要有耐心一点一点总能把蔬菜整理好。但是处理的过程真的很枯燥很容易受伤，我总想着要做给你吃才坚持下去，你整理食材的时候是不是也是这样想？"

"劈开鸡肉的时候吓了我一跳，大概是用了太大的力气，鸡肉都弹开了，刀也嵌进了砧板里。报废了你的砧板，真是不好意思。"

"调料也不太容易掌控呢，但是用量勺放真的很方便，应该是长期摸索才知道的精准用量啊。"

沈昌珉红着眼眶抬头看郑允浩，正正跌进郑允浩清澈的眼眸里，他张开嘴想说什么，话到嘴边又说不出来。

郑允浩爱怜的看着沈昌珉，"但其实最困难的是火候，我不会控制火，你一开始也不会吧？我想我明白你手指上的水泡是怎么弄的了。"

他看着窘迫的把手藏到身后的孩子，那孩子浑身颤抖，郑允浩很想把他搂进怀里。

"你是对的昌珉，我不适合进厨房。为了这一锅炖鸡我几乎用光了这儿所有的食材。所以你知道么加伊——"

沈昌珉猛的闭上眼深呼吸，他知道郑允浩接下来要说什么了，他的眼泪掉进面前的鸡汤里。

我该回去了，我的格尔达要找到我了。

 

"你该回去了，你的格尔达要找到你了。"

17

沈昌珉喝了口鸡汤，咸的发苦，一定是因为眼泪的关系。

"什么时候走？"他听见自己的声音沙哑苦涩。

"后天，我先走，她已经帮我订好机票了。"

 

"偷来的孩子，总得还回去的。"

18

这天晚上，他们决定做最后一次。沈昌珉抓住郑允浩撕开避孕套的手，"最后一次了，就别……"郑允浩低头吻上去，堵住沈昌珉的嘴。"不行，"他端详着悲伤的恋人，亲吻他的嘴角，"无论何时都不能伤到你。"

这句话在沈昌珉听来无比讽刺，他歪过头不去看郑允浩。郑允浩今晚偏不放过他，一个劲的欺负沈昌珉那个私密的地方，直戳的沈昌珉欲仙欲死连声哀嚎。他修长的手指死死的按住郑允浩的脊背，像是要把自己和上面的人融为一体，再也不分开。

郑允浩一次又一次的在沈昌珉身体里擦枪点火，以至于结束之后沈昌珉的身体仍然不受控制的打哆嗦。郑允浩抚摸着沈昌珉泛着潮红的脸，一字一句，掷地有声:

"沈昌珉，你敢不敢跟我一起走。"

沈昌珉的眼泪止不住的流进枕巾里，他握紧双手安静的哭的撕心裂肺。得不到回应的郑允浩苦笑着抚摸恋人的眉毛和脸庞，他明白沈昌珉有他要承担的责任，并未妄想沈昌珉会说出虚假的甜言蜜语，但沈昌珉的沉默还是让他有些难过。

到底意难平。

不知过了多久，沈昌珉艰难的打破了沉默，"爱情是没有对错的，但是道德有，我们已经做了错事，不可以一错再错下去。"

"下辈子，我们再在一起吧。"

郑允浩轻轻给沈昌珉盖好被子，吻了吻恋人湿润的眼角，"好，下辈子我们要在一起，这是你答应了我的。"他关掉了床头的灯，走出房间。

19

沈昌珉是被郑允浩穿滑雪服的声音吵醒的，他瞠目结舌的看着眼前活力满满的人。

这个人对于即将到来的离别一点伤感都没有也就罢了，还这么开心是为什么？

感觉到沈昌珉镭射眼攻击的郑允浩回头对着沈昌珉笑的眉眼弯弯，露出一口大白牙，"早啊，昌珉。快起床换衣服我们要去滑雪咯。"

沈昌珉拉开窗帘，外面阴沉沉的天空已经开始飘雪花。郑允浩笑眯眯的看着他，不急不慢的拉上滑雪服的拉链。

"昌珉，快起床去滑雪了。"

沈昌珉彻底清醒过来的时候，他已经被郑允浩绑在了身后，站在滑雪道上征服整个滑雪场。郑允浩滑雪水平相当高，带着沈昌珉雪地漂移。沈昌珉听到寒风在耳边呼啸，要和漫天的雪花融为一体，滑雪板的速度越来越快。也许是没有吃早饭的缘故，沈昌珉觉得越来越冷，他有些头晕，不自觉的把前面的人搂的更紧了些。

他们最后在雪山最高的山峰停下，俯视整个雪乡。郑允浩问沈昌珉，"你还记得你昨晚说了什么吗？"沈昌珉点点头，突然意识到前面的人看不见自己的动作，郑允浩自顾自的看着前方:"沈昌珉，这里就是传说中的死亡滑雪道，每年都人挑战这条路，总有人失败，你知道在这里失败意味着什么吗。"

沈昌珉此刻再不明白郑允浩想做什么他就是个傻子，他内心百感交集，家族的责任和道德的谴责齐齐涌上心头。沈昌珉抬头望天，只看到了灰蒙蒙的天空和零散的雪花，求生欲在一瞬间占据了整个大脑——活下去，他从没这么怀念过故乡尘土的味道。他目光触及郑允浩的背影，这个沉默的人仿佛被绑在悬崖上的普罗米修斯。沈昌珉心一横，从背后抱住郑允浩，隔着滑雪服他感受不到怀里人的温度，宽厚的身躯仍给了他支撑下去的勇气。

交给上天来决定吧，沈昌珉眼眶酸涩，却一滴泪也流不出来，他死死的搂住郑允浩的腰:"如果有来世，我们一定要在一起。"

"沈昌珉，如果我们都能活下来，我们就放过彼此，从此老死不相来吧。"

郑允浩闭上眼，带着沈昌珉飞身冲下山峰。

20

"叮咚——"

林潜乐听到门铃起身开门，毫不意外的看到门外的未婚夫。

"你滑雪回来了。"林潜乐温柔的接过沈昌珉的外套，把它挂在衣架上，"玩的开心吗？"

"当然，这一周玩的很好。"沈昌珉不动声色的看着他的未婚妻，林潜乐心疼的看着他的脸，"脸上的擦伤是滑雪的时候伤着的？这么大的人了，也太不小心了些。"沈昌珉脸色暗淡，也不想回答林潜乐，自顾自坐在沙发上，那双曾经灵动的大眼睛失去了神采，取而代之的是让人看不懂的深沉。

林潜乐不以为意，她捧着沈昌珉的脸，仔仔细细地端详:"瘦了，你也不会做饭，还要一个人去北海道度假，平时这么爱吃东西，这几天吃的不好吧？"

沈昌珉轻轻抚摸着手指上的水泡，疼痛让他红了眼眶。林潜乐把沈昌珉的小动作尽收眼底，她走到厨房，倚在门框上，对着沈昌珉似笑非笑。

"我给你做炖鸡吃怎么样？蔬菜切成一样大，鸡肉用料酒去腥，醋用红醋三勺，青阳辣椒两根，米嘛，还是吃庆阳的米好么？"

沈昌珉猛的抬头看林潜乐，少女逆着光站在那里，影子被拉的很长，她笑容灿烂。

"或者，你现在更喜欢吃新潟的大米？"

沈昌珉哽咽一声，捂住脸颊，眼泪从手指缝中滑落，他双膝一软跪了下来。

"新潟的米，庆阳的米都无所谓，"沈昌珉的声音里透着浓浓的悲伤，连他自己也吓了一跳，"潜乐，你做就好，你做什么我都吃。"

林潜乐看着沈昌珉，心中充满了怜悯。她自己也不知道自己究竟是在可怜谁，是沈昌珉还是郑允浩，还是她自己？她什么话也不想说，转身走进厨房，留下沈昌珉一个人跪在客厅里，安静地泣不成声。

21

沈昌珉躺在雪堆里看着灰蒙蒙的天空，大口大口的呼吸着寒冷的空气。在最后的悬崖边上郑允浩用尽全力改变了路线，雪橇一头扎进雪堆里。从鬼门关走了一圈让两个人的肾上腺素飙升，沈昌珉甚至听得见郑允浩的心跳。

这一定是错觉，沈昌珉木讷的想，郑允浩哭的那么响亮，我怎么可能还能听到他的心跳。

他看着哭的像个孩子的郑允浩，想到要和这个人相忘于江湖，痛苦几乎抵消了活下来的喜悦。

 

我许下下辈子要和你在一起的愿望，这不是为了搪塞你，是为了欺骗我自己。

为什么你放弃和我共赴黄泉。

只要你愿意，我明明……也心甘情愿的。

 

"沈昌珉。"郑允浩呜咽着叫着爱人的全名，"要是昨天我早知道今天的事，我绝对会挖出你的两只眼睛，放进泥土做的眼睛；要是昨天我早知道你不会属于我，我绝对会无情的挖出你的心脏，放进一个石头制的心。"

这是冰雪皇后的绝望，沈昌珉想，可你不是冰雪皇后，你其实早就知道以后的事，你选择亲手放我离开。

我不是加伊，而你的确是我的格尔达。

沈昌珉放声大笑，雪花飘进他的嘴里，冻得他嘴唇发紫，郑允浩却一句关心的话也没有。他一直笑着，郑允浩把他搀扶起来的时候他在笑，郑允浩把他带回家的时候他在笑，郑允浩收拾行李的时候他还在笑，笑的肆无忌惮，泪流满面。

十二点郑允浩收拾完了行李出门前往飞机场，沈昌珉站在门口目送他离开。一句道别的话也没有，郑允浩义无反顾的踏进风雪中。

"郑允浩，"沈昌珉哀伤的声音在空中回荡，"无论在冰雪皇后的宫殿，还是在格尔达的雪橇上，加伊都是幸福着的。"

"冰雪皇后也是给了加伊她全部的幸福的。"

郑允浩一步一步走进黑夜里，他一次都没有回头。

 

 


End file.
